Expecto Patronum
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Se puede llevar a cabo el encantamiento patronus cuando sientes que toda la felicidad se fue para siempre? Harry está a punto de comprobarlo.


Quieren cáncer? Sigan leyendo :)

* * *

**~Expecto Patronum~**

Harry al fin se quedó solo en su habitación de Hogwarts. Sus compañeros ya se habían ido al banquete de fin de curso y él logro la tranquilidad que anhelaba de hace mucho. Se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente y que ahora daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Sirius.

Sintió un vacío en su estómago cuando ese nombre cruzó por su mente. Tan solo recordarlo lo hacia sentir como si no fuera capaz de volver a sonreír jamás.

Nunca sería capaz de perdonarse lo que no dijo. Que lo amaba, que apreciaba poder contar siempre con él, porque es muy distinto tener un amigo a tener un padre. Sirius tenía muy claro que Harry lo veía como a un padre, pero lo que no sabía era que lo amaba como si lo fuera.

Deseó más que nunca poder seguir junto a su padrino, hablarle, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería, pero el destino tenía otra cosa planeada.

La culpa comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro al pensar en que nada de eso habría pasado si él hubiera ocupado el espejo que Sirius le regaló en lugar de partir a salvarlo de ningún peligro. Se sintió culpable de que su padrino murió tratando de protegerlo hasta el final de su vida, con su ultimo aliento. Y sobre todo, sintió culpa por no haber pasado más tiempo con él en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place haciéndole más que merecida compañía.

Pensó que nunca recuperaría ese efímero sentimiento llamado felicidad. Con ese pensamiento recordó a los dementores. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía hacer un patronus nunca más? Se levantó de la cama sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió a buscar su varita. Estaba seguro de que la había lanzado por ahí cerca. Mientras buscaba se planteó la idea de estar frente a un grupo de dementores y de ser incapaz de invocar un patronus. ¿Qué más da? Pensó. Después de todo, le daba igual que un dementor le diera el beso. Así podría ir con Sirius, no?

Cogió su varita y trató de recordar algún momento feliz flotando en ese mar de pesadillas que era su vida. Entonces, automáticamente vio la sonrisa de su padrino. Lo vio cantando villancicos mientras se paseaba por la casa. Lo vio dentro de la cueva invitándolo a vivir junto a él con una radiante sonrisa al notar que Harry estaba de acuerdo, o cuando comenzó a gruñirle a Fudge en la enfermería. Ese recuerdo era uno de sus favoritos, porque Sirius se había quedado a dormir con él esa noche, y Harry agradeció mucho sentir a ese gran perro negro a su lado. Aún más cuando despertó y vio la cara de su padrino en su forma humana, junto a él, sonriéndole a modo de desearle buenos días. Por ese instante Harry olvidó todo lo que le había pasado en el laberinto, olvidó la muerte de Cedric, la de sus padres, todo. Solo sintió el incondicional apoyo de su padrino en los momentos difíciles por los que le tocaba pasar.

Entonces, susurró: _Expecto Patronum~_

De su varita salió un débil destello blanco plateado que rápidamente fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de un perro enorme, de espaldas a Harry en posición de alerta. Apenas lo vio, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo y bajó la cabeza para dejar de mirar al perro. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar sin preocuparse de que alguien lo oyera o lo viera.

El perro se volteó hacia Harry, bajó su cola, sus orejas y su cabeza para acercarse a él. Harry levantó la vista para mirar al perro y se sorprendió al notar que el animal estaba posando su frente contra la suya mientras que cerraba los ojos. No lo entendía, pero daba igual, no quería entenderlo. Sintió el calor que irradiaba el estar en contacto con el perro, lo reconfortante que era, como ponerse junto al fuego en un día de lluvia.

Habría jurado que vio una lágrima salir del ojo del perro y correr por su hocico, luego abrió los ojos, observó a Harry por última vez y desapareció.

Harry lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, entonces se calmó un poco para salir a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Nunca le contó lo que vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, más que nada porque no sabía cómo explicárselo. ¿Cómo explicaría algo que no podía explicarse el mismo? Llegó a pensar que lo había imaginado todo, pero decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que Canuto no volvió a aparecer en su patronus, sino que volvió a aparecer el ciervo de siempre.


End file.
